What They Deserve
by Eveni
Summary: Roxas always thought, as a nobody, that he would find peace in death. When he was absorbed into Sora, he figured it would be peaceful, he'd just have to wait awhile. But damn, he was wrong. AkuRoku, set after the game ends.


This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic, so be nice! It's the sappy, in universe ending that the organization needs. I won't give away aaaaaaaanything else tho'.

Okiedokie, in case you didn't notice on the summary, this is a _yaoi!!!!!!_ Meaning slash. Shounen Ai. GAY GUYS.

Four of them to be precise. Demyx/Zexion, and Roxas/Axel.

It also includes a small miniscule, blink and you miss it Larxene Marluxia moment. I dunno why, but I really like this couple. Hmmm…

Also, if you are allergic to fluff, feel free to leave and get your angst inhaler, because this is the damn fluffiest thing I ever wrote. I think I killed Roxas. He's just too emo for this kind of thing…

A Conclusion of the Fluffy Sort

Roxas opened an eyelid lazily.

The afterlife was surprisingly sunny.

Waves lapped at his feet, various birds circled overhead.

He sat up blearily. _What in the hell happened? _

He looked around, surveying his surroundings.

He was on a beach of some sort. Sand invaded in his pants (he observed his clothing with surprise, he wasn't wearing his usual black coat as he would have suspected, but his clothing he had worn as the normal-teenaged-boy version of Roxas), and shoes. His skin was salty, as though he had been floating in the ocean for some time.

The blue sea lay in all of its magnificence before him. Gentle waves lapped at the shore, making his soaked clothing rise and fall with the water.

Deciding that he was bored, he pushed himself up, wringing out his hair carefully.

Usually, he would have considered the dangers of walking alone on a seemingly deserted island, but he was obviously dead, what did he have to lose?

He walked for what seemed like hours. Besides the sand, there didn't seem to be much of anything. Quite boring, actually.

With nothing to look at, he had nothing to distract him from his memories. Of his death, to be precise.

Well, not his. Sora's.

The boy hadn't died in battle. He had lived to a ripe old age, living only with his childhood friend, Riku.

He hadn't married Kairi, as everyone had suspected. The two grew apart. They had simply grown too different over their many years apart.

He had moved in with her as soon as he got back. They had spent a total of a week before arguing.

A total of a month before their arguments got so loud that the neighbors insisted he move out again.

They had both built an image of the other in their mind, making it seem more like a dream than a reality to be reunited.

The dream was over, and they had nothing in common anymore.

Roxas watched from deep within Sora's heart, trying in vain to see some hint of Namine in the mess of Kairi's anger.

He found not a hint, and assumed that she had retreated into Kairi's heart to sleep, what he had been tempted to do all too many times.

The life of a second soul is tiring. You can only watch from a distance, without moving or speaking for decades. Sleep made the frustrating claustrophobia disappear, but once you woke, you began again, without a physical being or soul of your own.

He had stuck through it, determined to have a chance to die by himself.

And he had.

And now he was here.

He had reached a pile of boulders. He was reminded of Lexaus for a brief moment.

Which, in turn, brought on a rush of other memories of the organization.

Every time Sora thought of the organization he thought of their fierce precision and orderly attacks.

He never thought of them as people. He never thought of Larxene's embarrassing feminine products, Demyx's imaginary heart, Zexion's affection for the blond sitarist, Marluxia's love for anything that grew, Luxford's fake accent, Xaldin's dirty jokes, or Axel's…

Fire. Passion. Love.

For him.

He could almost see him. Every inch of the older redhead was engraved into his mind, every loving word was written into his heart, making him smile.

He had said he loved him. Loved him with all the heart he didn't have.

Roxas looked into the sky, dreading what he would have to remember next.

Clouds of black swirled before Sora's eyes. Axel was falling apart.

Axel had seen through Sora's childlike face, piercing through Sora's soul and straight into Roxas' being with his tired green eyes.

"_He made me feel like I had a heart."_

Roxas was jolted from his mourning with a shout. He heard voices. He wasn't alone.

"Where's that stupid keyblade when you need it…"

Demyx burst from behind the rocks. "Axeeeeeeeeel, that's not funny! Give it back!"

He stopped next to the blond, leaving him stunned and confused. He reached out a shaky hand, lightly touching the older boy on the shoulder.

"D-Demyx?"

"Yeah," He turned, facing the shorter blond in surprise. "What?"

Suddenly, he realized who was standing next to him. "Roxas?"

He had his usual hairstyle, gelled ridiculously into messy spikes. His black cloak was replaced with a blue shirt and white shorts. A pink heart was drawn childishly onto the chest, scribbled as though he had made it himself.

_He probably did._

"Oh, man, about damn _time _you got here! Wait 'till he sees you!" He grabbed Roxas' arm and pulled him through the boulders, argument forgotten.

The scenery changed drastically behind the giant rocks. There were six cozy huts sitting on a hill, each of them sporting a chimney and little patch of garden.

Behind the heart warming scene laid a deep jungle, trees and flowers spilling onto the sandy terrain.

"C'mon Roxas, we gotta find him!"

"Demyx," Roxas looked around at the tropical paradise, "Who _made _all this?"

Demyx stopped tugging. "Oh yeah, you must be pretty curious about what happened…" He dragged Roxas behind the boulders again, "So we don't get interrupted."

He sat down, leaning against the rough surface comfortably. "Y'see, Vexen randomly woke up here one day. He built himself a house and lived pretty happily." He gestured towards the jungle, "There's pretty much every kind of food you could imagine in there."

"Anyway, so he was living here for about three days, when Lar Lar washed up on shore! When she woke up, he pretty much explained what had happened to him, so she built herself a house to live in and waited. She was _sure _that the rest of us would show up; and we did!"

"Eventually, we were all here, well, minus _you_ of course. And Xemnas pretty much lives by himself in the middle of the jungle. Nobody really talks to him but Saix…"

"Demyyyyyyyyyx!" A familiar voice broke through the air overhead. "C'mon, I went and stole your stupid sitar, why won't you pay me any attention?"

Demyx pouted angrily. "I forgot, you sorta surprised me there, buddy, he stole it and I was chasing 'im…" He pulled Roxas up and dragged him back into the area behind the giant stones.

"B-but, Demyx, should I just walk in like this? I mean-"

Demyx turned to him. "He missed you, don't worry."

He blushed, trying in vain to pull his arm away, "Th-that's not it! I-"

"Everybody! Guess who's here!"

A sleepy Larxene emerged from her cottage, followed by a disgruntled Marluxia, clutching a pillow. She opened her eyes wide when she saw him.

"Omigawd, Roxy!"

At the sound of her exclamation, the following inhabitants walked from their homes.

Zexion ran over, slinging an arm over Demyx's shoulder and pecking him on the cheek, "I won the bet, it was Dem who found him."

Luxford followed, muttering angrily. "Fine, have your stupid coconut." He pulled Roxas into a rough embrace, "Hey there, shrimpy, about time you show up."

Lexaeus a few moments later smiling in his way, standing on the sidelines as the rest questioned him thoroughly.

They asked him all the questions he guessed they would, where he had been, how he was, was he surprised? Just wait 'till 'he' sees's him.

A few didn't take the time to walk over to him, Vexen waved from his doorway before returning into his dark study and Xaldin only threw a rock and yelled some praise when he dodged it. "Still sharp, shorty!"

"Duuuuuuuuude!" Xigbar's unmistakable voice penetrated the tight cluster of nobodies. He barreled through his friends and dived at him, tackling him to the ground. He helped him up, grinning mischievously. "Wouldn't want _him_ to see that, or I might get my ass burned to hell."

They opened the circle slightly to allow Saix greet him awkwardly. He kept shifting his eyes to the jungle, obviously wanting to inform Xemnas about his arrival.

Roxas could look forward to the visit later.

He mentally went over the names of all he had seen. Two, three, four five, six, seven… eight was missing. The one he was dreading and looking forward to at the same time.

The group seemed to be looking at something behind him. He turned just in time to see Axel scoop him into his arms. He was thrown into the air and spun around.

"Axel!" He exclaimed.

"Don't drop him, idiot!" He heard Larxene scream.

Demyx burst into tears and clung to Zexion. "Awwwwwww!"

The redhead grinned and placed him on the ground. "What? You didn't enjoy your time with that blonde chick? Decided to grace us with your presence?"

He was different. His pale skin was tan from the sunny weather, his arms were stronger from the labor. His clothes were nicer, rather than his usual black cloak he wore baggy black pants, tied at the ankle, making them poof out dramatically, and a practically skin tight top that didn't leave much to his rather dirty imagination. _Nice contrast._

Roxas laughed. "You know I'd rather be here."

Axel grinned roguishly. "Oh, in _that_ case," he leaned forward and kissed him hard on the lips, running his thin fingers over his face, chest, hips, and back again. Roxas didn't wait longer than a moment before kissing back, wrapping his arms around his neck and sighing in contentment and parting his lips.

The others clapped and cheered. Roxas blushed. _Bloody perverts._

Axel finally leaned back, out of breath and smiling. "I love you."

Roxas frowned. "People without hearts don't love, Ax."

Axel poked his forehead. "Didn't Dem tell you?" He grabbed Roxas' hand and placed it over his chest. A firm, steady beat pulsed under his skin.

"Holy-!" He fell backwards in surprise. _A heart._

The crowd of nobodies, now somebodies, laughed.

Axel grinned at him and helped him up. He slung a long arm around the younger boy's shoulder and led him in the direction of one of the huts. "We need some alone time." He called to the others.

As night began to fall over the little island (Axel still hadn't let him leave the room) Roxas scooted away from his lover and to the small window facing the sea.

The stars shone brightly, illuminating his face and helping him see into the darkness.

By some miracle, he would never understand, he had arrived, safe and sound, with every one of his friends, on a tropical island. Who would dream up such a crazy idea?

Growing tired, he crawled back into the makeshift bed and snuggled into the older man.

_I guess everyone needs a happy ending._ He placed a hand over his heart, beating in synch with Axel's, and smiled, _even me._

End

(Squeals) That was fun to write! The first kissing scene that hasn't embarrassed the shit outta me. Must mean the couple's meant to be together xP

YAY! A sappy ending, my insides must be filled with honey and sugar and stuff xD

Okay, so reviewers, I don't really need to tell you what to do, eh? So I'm gonna ask you to do your thing.

But yaoi-phobes, flaaaaaaaaaame me, I beg of yoooooooooooou.

…C'mon, don't you want me to have a good laugh? I'll mention you in my next

story


End file.
